dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Kikoujenjutsu Sword School
The Kikoukenjutsu Sword School was invented and founded by Goten and Trunks to teach the new generations of fighters the way of the sword, and how to combine their swords with their ki. This school is run and moderated by Gogeta Jr. If possible, please notify him on his Message Wall after you've added your Character in one of the Special Training Slot. Training Fighting Style and Attack Learning *Sword Master Cronus Drake *Ryuko *Learning Slot 2 *Learning Slot 3 *Learning Slot 4 "Well if it isn't my old students here", The Sword master chuckles, entering the school. "About time." Shintaro says. "We've discussed about what we'll learn before you entered." Forte says. Miri continues by saying, "The three of us will learn Illusion Slash." Madara bowed to the Sword Master, "Sword Master Drake, it is truly an honor to meet you, I have only heard legends." He stands up straight, "It would be a great honor to learn the Energy Slash, Master" Madara smiled lightly. "And, if it's not too much trouble, what they are learning too" He looks over to the other three. "All three of you wants to learn the same technique? How convenient for me", The master smirks "step forward." he says unsheathing his sword, "In order to learn and gain mastery over it, you need to manipulate your energy so you can slow down the time field between you and your opponent. Once you can slow down the speed of that area by 1/5, you attack your enemy, it's as simple as that." Master demonstrates. He then looks at Madara "I've heard the rumors about you and your abilities from Tsurugi, it seems I've met yet another youth who is going to have a nice future, heh. Anyways, step forward," he says as he would then unsheath his sword and charge Energy Ball in his hand "You see the amount of energy I've used in this Ki Ball?", he says before dispersing it and grabbing the sword "Now, you have to channel the same amount of energy you put into the basic Ki Ball into a sword, it's simple as that", he says successfully performing the technique. "You were saying?" Shintaro was standing in his place with his arms crossed, but the dummy to his left seems to have 5 sword slice marks. There was no sound indication that Shintaro had moved during that time period, though shortly after, Shintaro snaps his fingers, and the dummy breaks down into pieces. "That wasn't a challenge at all." Miri looked over at the dummy that broke down. She thinks, "No way... Otosan easily sliced it to bits... And it looks like he was standing in place this whole time..." Before shaking her head, and facing one of the dummies. "Slow down the time field by 1/5... Alright..." She emits a shockwave of ki at the area around her before dashing and slicing the dummy in half. She lowers her blade and says "It's done." Forte yawns, before saying "Dark Chip... Dark Sword." And materializing a blade in his hand, made out of black and purple flames. He dashes towards one of the dummies, leaving an afterimage trail behind him and passing through the dummy, without any slash motions visible. He stops and dematerializes his sword, slowly walking towards the exit, before the dummy he dashed through splits in half. Madara draws his blade with a slight grin, remembering his training with Ichiro on controlling energy. He perfectly mimiced the energy levels and transferred it into his blade, generating a purple aura around his blade before aiming it at the dummy and creating a small cutting motion. A energy slash was sent to the dummy, cutting it clean in half, right down the center. "Well, if it isn't good for you?", The master says sarcastically "I don't throw out challenges here, but if you are willing to underestimate the techniques of school, be my guest", he says pointing at Sparring area. "Regardless, you three are free to go. As for you, Madara....", he says motioning for him to come over "I would like you to perform the technique these three students did, too", The master smirks to confirm what Tsurugi said is true. Madara bows and grins slightly, sheathing his blade and concentrating. He closes his eyes then opens them, a smile going across his face as he slightly unsheathes his blade then sheaths it again moments later. The dummy behind him collapses into five pieces. "Huh. So you indeed are capable of defeating him. Feel free to come and learn whatever you wish", with that, the Master leaves the school. Sparring Sparring Sessions *Sword Master *Special Sparring Slot 1 *Special Sparring Slot 2 Learnable Techniques *Illusion Slash (Attacks 5 times with swords, opponent speed is halved for the duration of the attack. 1 Rush Count, cannot be used on your next four turns) *Energy Slash (combines a 2nd tier energy attack into your sword attack) *Sword Energy Slice (after the sword swing (hit or miss) a bolt of energy will be fired from your sword in a blade-like arc shape. This deals Strength*20 damage.) *Bleeding Slash (if it hits, causes a bleeding effect that drains 1% of the opponents HP every turn for 5 turns) *Ki Swords (create a sword out of ki that lasts until the end of your turn, has a x2 multiplier instead of a x1.5 and can be used with 1 other sword, cannot be used on your next 2 turns) Fees *Tuition Fee: Z 2,500 *Training Fee: Z 2,000 *Sparring Fee: Z 2,000